I have disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,953,865 and 6,564,514 various types of fasteners particularly indicated for locking a number of adjacent cover slabs to walls or ceilings. These fasteners have been particularly useful in the construction of funerary chambers where caskets, crypts and urn niches are formed in a wall, each covered by a marble or granite slab cover. The fastener comprises a rotatable disk, having a quadrant notched away mounted on a shaft perpendicular to the plane of the slabs at the spot where the corners of two or more slabs meet. Depending upon the angular orientation of the disk, engages or disengagement from slots cut in the thickness of the slabs.
In an attempt to provide a certain amount of play in the orientation of the disk in order to accommodate unevenness in the position and orientation of the slots, ingenious but complex mechanisms have been devised which tend to complicate the installation and increase the cost of the device. Moreover, the outer end of the bolt which remains visible at the corner point of the slabs can be unsightly.
The present invention results from an attempt to remedy the aforesaid defects and disadvantages.